Darkwing Mujihina
This bey is the true form of the Rogue series and is the Zero-G evolution of the Rogue series. The bey is launched from the part the blade comes from where the shining green orb is. When launched the bey gets a faster spin speed from the momentum of the swing of the scythe. The spike at the top of the scythe is uses as the ripcord to launch the bey. The strings on the scythe can be used to play music or cut things. It shows the wing of Mujihina on a dark black background with "Mujihina" written in Old English font across the wing. The chrome wheel is silver and has and has a black wing on it. The black wing is made out of rubber to absorb attacks from above, but the side of the wing has metal feathers to saw opposing beys into pieces and to work as great smash attack. On the side of the rest of the wheel it has ridges to also serve as great smash attack. There are 6 ridges in total. On top of each ridge is a solar panel orb that absorbs solar energy. On the part of the chrome wheel where the wing isn't contains fusion power that Rogue contains and controls. This allows Rogue to release heat energy. Rogue is purple and has the design of a ball of spikes one side and a katana on the other. The spikes on the ball are meant to crush the opponent as the katana is meant to slice the opponent. In between the 2 weapons Rogue has armor to also block from attacks. The crystal wheel has rubber underneath it to absorb attacks from under. Ultimate Reflecter The Ultimate Reflecter track is a dirty yellow in color and has wheels all around it. The wheels spin when activated and can spin off the opposing bey which is reflecting it. This also has magnets on it that creates a magnetic fields. Magnetic fields instanty pass on eletrical charges making it reflect any lightning or electricity. If the wheels spin fast enough it can create so much friction that it will create fire. Hydrogen Oxygen Fuser This track can absorb hydrogen, oxyegn, and water(since water is hydrogen and oxygen). After absorbing the hydrogen and oxygen it can fuse it together to create water. It has vents on it to release the water in an all out attack. It is a sky blue spin track. It can also absorb air since air is oxygen and fire since fire has oxygen in it. Making the fire go away because it has no oxygen. This can also steal the spin energy from beys sense the beys produce air and air is oxygen. Dark Spin This spin track is all round and contains dark energy inside of it. This dark energy can only be activated with an ability. It is a purple spin track Graphene-X is a tip made up of many graphene sheets and steel. Graphene is the second strongest thing in the universe and steel is the 4th. Chi Recovery (Standard) Mujihina automatically switches to the Dark Spin track uses the dark energy inside of it and gains stamina and speed repeatedly until the other bey lands 3 attacks on it. It is able to gain stamina and speed repeatedly because dark energy makes things keep on going and going. For example if you spin a ball and th ball has dark energy it will keep spinning faster and faster. Kirin's Fur(Triggered) Mujihina uses the solar panel orbs to release the solar energy all around Mujihina in an armor of electricty. The power of the electricity electricutes the opposing bey each time it touches the armor. This can reflect projectile attacks that comes towards back at the opposing bey except with electricity around it. Mujihina's electricity is purple. Dark Wing Inferno Vortex (Triggered) Mujihina spins around in a circle very quickly while creating friction to create fire using the Ultimate Reflecter track. Creating a big fire vortex that sucks opponents in. Rogue creates a gravitation force by spinning that fast. When opponents are sucked in the gravity pulls and pushes on the beys putting alot of pressure on their bey. If the bey is in the trap long enough it will break. Rogue makes the fire bigger by inserting heat energy into it more and more and by using the wind created by the vortex to make it bigger. Feather Flash (Triggered) Mujihina creates 2 electricty energy blast by using the solar energy. This makes Mujihina move at very high speeds. The blast can also be used to blast into the air. Waves of Destruction Mujihina constantly releases heat from the chrome wheel in the shape of a wave across the whole arena and the heat begins to melt the bey. This ability can only be stopped from the hit of the opposing bey. This can also melt the stadium making the opposing bey sink in and melt in with the stadium. Dark Pillars of Destiny Mujihina spreads purple electricty across the stadium to give it the ability to attack from any range. The purple electricity on the stadium doesn't affect the neither bey. At any time Mujihina can create pillars of electricity from the electricity on the stadium to attack bey(s) from under and hit them into the air. Mujihina can also use the pillars to make a shield or trap a bey in. I can use the pillars in anyway to fit my needs. Blast From Hell Mujihina blast electricity and heat energy at the opposing bey. The heat is so hot that it melts the part of the bey it hit immediately. The electricity is purple. Starry Night Four giant pillars rise fromt he stadium opening a gateway to space. The bey is sucked into the gateway and are barraged by many stars(the size of a bey) and then is attacked quickly by four giant stars coming in 4 different directions closing into the bey to crush it. The stars releases an amazing amount of heat melting the bey completely(not into liquid just every part of the bey melted). Alchemy Feather Storm: This is an attack increase BeyNano and when it is activated my bey grows alchemy power enhanced feathers with lightning surging around them all around the fusion wheel and an alchemy sign with lightning striking across above the face bolt and part of the energy ring and more feathers on the rest of the energy ring. When the BeyNano first gets activated alot of feathers fly off making the opponent get sleepy for a while, (notice how I say while and not forever) making it hard for the opponent to battle for that time being. The feathers can make the opponent's attacks weaker and also make the bey glide. This transformation turns Mujihina into the legendary Kyuubi with all nine tails. The fur on the trasnformation is so strong it cannot be pierced or cut or broken through making this uneatable. Since the transformation has all nine tails it makes each attack super strong. Abilities Burning Tail Whip: Kyuubi puts energy around all of nine tails that burns whatever it touches. Then whips his tails around smacking the opponent. '''Shapeshift Legacy: '''This ability activates Kyuubi's power to shapeshift "parts" of his body. It can stretch out his arms and tails and make his tails bigger or his paws bigger. His paws are the only thing that can change shape. Signature Moves '''Dark Volley Gun Destructive Blast: '''Kyuubi shoots a blast of dark energy(not the scientific dark energy), natural power, sound, and wind in 3 shots. The 3 shots make up the blast. The shots volley off the ground so if the opponent moves it will volley off where it hit and follow the opponent.